deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn
Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro is a What-if Death Battle featuring Finn and Jake from Adventure Time and Seryu Ubiquitous with her Imperial Arm Koro from Akame Ga Kill. Description Adventure Time vs Akame Ga Kill! Justice is a powerful thing, but only the truly determined can serve it! Which human dog duo will live to see another day?! Intro (*Cue: Invader*) Wiz: Justice, we all strife to attain it. However, many have their own interpretation of how to achieve it. Whether it be through helping those in need, protecting the environment- Boomstick: Boring! Everyone knows the best way to serve justice is to fight and slay evil villains and monsters! And what better companion to help kick ass than man's best friend than the dog! Finn and Jake DB Intro.gif|BigBangOverlordBuster Finn and Jake intro Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Finn and Jake Intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Wiz: Finn and Jake, the heroes and defenders of the land of Ooo. Seryu and Koro DB Intro.gif|BigBangOverlordBuster Seryu and Koro intro Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Seryu and Koro Intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: And Seryu Ubiquitous with her Imperial Arm partner Koro! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Finn & Jake (*Cue: Adventure Time - Chamber Of Frozen Blades*) Wiz: A thousand years ago, a great and terrible war waged. The Mushroom War. This war left the world devastated and forever changed. Humanity was ravaged, and nearly brought to extinction. Boomstick: Yeah, and the humans that did survive the obviously nuclear war were forced to leave the main land and live on tiny islands. On this "Hub Island", some con-artist named Martin hooked up with a lady name Minerva and they eventually had a kid. Wiz: This child is Finn Mertens. However, one day while Martin was taking care of the young infant, he was attacked by a group he had previously tricked. And when he fled, Martin left baby Finn on a raft to stop a giant robot, promising to return. However, he never did. The infant was left drifting on the ocean until eventually washing ashore on the land of Ooo. Boomstick: Damn, that's actually really sad. No wonder the kid was afraid of the ocean for a while. Anyway, eventually a pair of crime solving dogs found the baby human and decided to take him in. (*Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - I Am So Determined You Have No Idea*) Boomstick: Speaking of, one day Joshua and Margaret were out hunting a pie thief, when they were ambushed by a shapeshifting alien. Wiz: This alien bit Joshua and infected him with a venom that would soon develop into... this. Boomstick:...Jesus, what the hell were these writers smoking when they made this? Wiz: Joshua and Margaret decided to raise this... "child" and name him Jake. From then on, Finn and Jake were raised to become crime fighters and defenders of peace. And eventually, they would become some of the best heroes in the land of Ooo. Boomstick: Yeah, considering what these two have been through, I'd say that's pretty accurate. (*Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - Party In the Clouds*) Boomstick: These two are ridiculous. They've fought and killed countless monsters, saved princesses more times than Mario, and have been to literal hell and back! Wiz: And like many heroes, Finn and Jake often use weapons in battle. Though, Finn has had and lost many swords throughout his life. Today, we wil only focus on his most recent and most reliable equipment. Boomstick: Like the Night Sword. This beauty of a blade was enchanted with dark magic and can cut through ghosts like butter. Plus it's got a built in compass! And after losing his arm, twice (long story), Finn was outfitted with a new mechanical arm, curtosy of Wiz's secret crush. Wiz: Wha- hey! Ugh... *Ahem* Like my own mechanical arm, Finn's bionic arm has a multitude of different features and abilities. From the mundane fan and massage functions, to a rock drill and weed wacker capable of shredding Fern to pieces. And if Finn were to somehow lose his current sword, he'll always turn to his Root Sword just in case. Boomstick: What can this thing do? Summon vines from the ground? Give him control over all plant life? Wiz: It's... just a sword with a handle made from tree roots. Boomstick: What?! That's lame! Seryu & Koro (*Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Fallen Heroes*) Intermission Finn Jake vs Seryu Koro all set Cartoonfan.jpg Finn Jake vs Seryu Koro allset S4 Cartoonfan.jpg FinnvsSeryu crazed Cartoonfan.jpg JakevsKoro allset Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Hey Wiz. You know what time it is? Wiz: Huh?... It's time for a Death Battle? Boomstick: What? No I was gonna say 'IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!' ...But that works too I guess. Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Finn & Jake Rooting and betting Seryu & Koro Rooting for Finn & Jake, betting Seryu & Koro Rooting for Seryu & Koro, betting Finn & Jake Battle (*Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Jaegers*) FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Finn and Jake win.jpg|If Finn & Jake win Seryu and Koro win.jpg|If Seryu & Koro win Finn and Jake win Cartoonfan V2.png|If Finn & Jake win (V2) Seryu and Koro win Cartoonfan V2.png|If Seryu & Koro win (V2) Next Time Trivia *Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro is a number of firsts for Cartoonfan's Death Battle series. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to pit a hero/protaganist against a villain/antagonist. **This is also Cartoonfan's first team vs team themed Death Battle. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature a combatant that originates from an Anime/Manga series. *This is Cartoonfan's third Male vs Female themed Death Battle, the first two being Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire, and Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki. *This battle was originally meant to be after Lord Hater vs Bowser, but due to Adventure Time's series finale being announced to be aired sometime in 2018, the battle was pushed back. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:Duos vs Best Friends Death Battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles